A letter from a Krypt
by Nimsa
Summary: As a lone figure wondered the graveyard after the 2nd tournament came to an end and destroyed almost all of outworld, the lone figure came across a singed peice of parchment. It was a letter that was supposed to reach Earthrealm...


Kung Lao told me not to go, but I did anyway. He told me how Liu Kang won the Martial Arts Tournament, Mortal Combat. He spoke as if it was fantasy and legend. Warriors wielding ice and magic and even mention of a god who controls thunder and lightning. I do not believe in such things. Kung Lao is naive and believes anything he is told by the Shaolin. Though… I must be respectful for he has taught all that I know.

My love, I am writing to you from a place I cannot explain. From a world you may not understand, but I am hopeful that this will reach you. Kung Lao told me of a second tournament. A second Mortal Combat. He asked me not to go, but I did anyway. I thought I could win the tournament. I thought if I could win I could change our lives. I kept thinking of the opportunities it could open… the money it could bring in. I told myself, I AM going to win this tournament!

My love, what little did I know that Kung Lao was afraid. Before I left, before I betrayed his trust, he grabbed me by the arm and pulled me in close and embraced me. With his arms wrapped around me, I could feel the weight of his heart baring down on my own. I desperately wanted know what made him so afraid, though he would not tell me. He asked me one final time…

"Please don't go…"

"No", I said. And in the morning rain I boarded the ship with black sails and left him standing there alone.

My love, I should have never left. I should have trusted his word. I entered the tournament and was brought before the red warrior. A warrior wearing red cloth over black armor and a red mask over his face. I could only see his eyes. Those glowing, hateful eyes looked at me deep inside. I never believed in such things before this, but this red warrior COULD wield magic.

It was night and the moon was shinning high and beautiful. An emperor sat on his throne watching from the shadows. The Empower called out, and the red warrior attacked. He ripped my arms and legs from my body and tossed them aside. My blood spewed all over the ground and the Emperor laughed like a demon in the night. The red warrior clasped my throat and violently tore my head away. He raised my head into the air in victory as well as a trophy. The red warrior cried out, "We are many!"

The Emperor called out his name as the victor… Ermac.

My love, all is not lost. I wandered around this place the ghosts call a Nether Realm for days in hopelessness, wondering if anyone would save my lost soul. Who knows how many days passed but eventually I was permitted an audience to watch the Red Warrior, Ermac fight once again. My heart felt terrible for the next poor soul who would have to face him. I didn't want anyone else to be brutally murdered.

It was then my love, the most amazing thing happened. My heart filled with hope once again. On a cold night, much like the one when I was killed, the greatest warrior I knew showed himself before Ermac… Kung Lao. His fingers caressed the circular blade on his hat as he spoke to Ermac.

"You killed my friend, but you will not kill me."

Kung Lao slew the red warrior, and the Emperor was most displeased.

My love, I must tell you, all is not lost… I was returned to Nether Realm once more, but another warrior stood in front of me this time. He spoke fiercely to me. He told me I would be reborn once again through fire and vengeance and now with a task to complete. I couldn't find the words to speak. Suddenly he struck his fist through my chest and clenched my lifeless heart. My arms scorched of hells fire and black chains with harpoons wrapped around my forearms and seared into my flesh. He released me and I fell to the ground. The pain eventually faded…

My love, I can rise once again. I asked the warrior his name… He said it is now my name and I have a task to complete.

I am to kill the Emperor , Shao Khan… And my name is legend. I am Scorpion.


End file.
